I want you
by MoANA0428x
Summary: Just some sexy Stefan and Elena chapters Hope you enjoy


**Sup, so this is my first TVD fanfic this is also M rated, so you have been warned. so I hope you guys enjoy this, and please leave a review.**

"You ready?" Stefan was standing at the door way of his room.

I just finished putting in my ear ring, and nodded at him.

He smirked and started walking towards me, he places both his hands on my hips, and turned me to face him, our faces just an inch apart, he looked down at me, his hand still on my hip and his other moved to my back. Before I can even fully look up at him he kisses me passionately.

Warmth fills me, I place both my hands on his neck, one scrunching the back of his hair, pulling him closer to me.

The kiss deepens, his hand starts to travel from my hip down to my ass, he squeezes it a little bit, then arches himself into me, making my back arch.

His tongue grazed my lower lip, asking for an entrance, I gladly let him in.

He started to pull me tighter into him, I grinded on him, feeling his hard erection, he grunted when I did this, he was rock hard just from this, made me smile against his lips.

He continued to kiss me hard and passionately, moving one of his hands to my cheek, making it so there is no gaps in between us.

In one fast motion, he moved his hand down from my ass to my leg and moved it up so it around him, he moans a little into my mouth.

His hard bulge was touching my center, making me moan as well, I was really wet.

Our lips never leaving each other, I jumped up so both my legs were around his torso, he wrapped both his arms around my waist, proactively.

He quickly pushed me against the wall, hard, but not enough to hurt me.

"I love you so much." He whispered, making me smile.

Before I could say anything his lips where on mine again.

I moved my hand from his neck, down to his chest, I feel his perfectly muscular chest, then start to unbutton his shirt, he started to moan a little bit feeling my warm fingers against his bare chest.

He moved his arms, pressings me against the wall a little more to support me, and took of the rest of his shirt off, He threw it to the side as soon as it was off, he quickly wrapped his strong muscular arms around me again.

Our breathing was getting heavier, he started to take off the jacket I was wearing, as well as my shirt, leaving me in my black lace bra.

Stefan moved from my lips to my cheek to my chin, then finally my neck, he found that spot that made me gasp, I started moaning, I could feel my blood pulsing inside of me, he continued to kiss and bite this spot.

I started to feel his erection against my ass, I could feel his growl in his chest, with lead to a moan coming out if his mouth, "Fuck Elena" he loudly whispered.

started to giggle a little, he looked up at me, damn, he was so hot, "you're so hard." I whispered.

He looked up at me for another second then kissed me hard. "Only for you." He murmured. He naturally pulled up again so his hard cock rubbed up against my ass, we both moaned.

I just wanted him to fuck me right there, I took a quick glance at my watch, then realized we're already late for school.

"Oh my god, Stefan, we're late." I quickly hopped down from him and grabbed my shirt and jacket.

He grunted and lightly hit the wall, I was about to grab my shirt but I looked back at him and smirked.

I walked over and hugged him from behind, his back was warm and I was so tempted just to skip school, and have him, right here, but I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "well continue this later." I kissed his ear and brushed my tough across his ear lob, he moaned then sighed. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, and quickly spun me around so my back was against his chest, he instantly started kissing my neck, still holding my arm against my stomach, his other hand wrapped around me, I started to smile.

"We have to go." I whispered.

He stopped kissing my neck and signed.

He un-spun me to face him again and kissed me, then went and grabbed his shirt again.

 **So this will be continued in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review, and please be nice, this is my first time writing a chapter like this.**

 **-Mo**


End file.
